


From Russia With Love

by redledgers



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Because I can, F/M, I found this prompt actually sitting unwritten in my fic folder, so me gusta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has to teach Clint some Russian before a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russia With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Eiluned.

Natasha dropped the heavy tomes on the table, causing Clint to sit up straight. “Christ, Natasha, what's this about?”

She sat beside him. “We're going to Russia and you need to know the language. This is me teaching you how to speak it.”

Grumbling, Clint acquiesced, and decided that there was something sexy about the way Natasha spoke her native language. So he listened and repeated back what she was telling him, ignoring the smirks she was giving him. He figured he was butchering the language enough.

And then Fury asked for a proficiency test the day before they left for the mission, so Clint repeated what he had learned. His (cover) name, how to ask for directions, how to order food, and the other things Natasha had deemed important he learned.

He didn't miss Natasha's stifled giggles in the corner of the room, and he certainly wasn't missing Fury's darkening glare. “Am I screwing the pronunciation up or something?” he asked.

Fury looked at Natasha. “What the hell were you thinking when you were teaching him this?”

Natasha shrugged.

Clint followed the interaction. “What the hell was I saying?”

“Let Natasha tell you. After she gets home from the mission. She's going alone,” he said, folding his arms. “Agents, you're dismissed.”

Clint hung his head and he shuffled out of Fury's office after Natasha. “What the hell was that in there?” he asked her when they got to his room.

“I taught you some vulgarities,” she admitted, sitting primly on the bed and looking up at him. “Didn't think Fury was actually going to call us in.”

“What sort of vulgarities?”

Natasha raised her eyebrow. “Let's say when I get back I teach you some new ones that you can mutter in my ear when I'm taking you,” she replied, standing to leave.

Clint crowded her against the door. “I'll hold you to that, babe,” he said, kissing her. “Have fun freezing your ass off in Russia.”

“From Russia, with love,” she retorted, stalking off to pack.


End file.
